Soul Survivor
by IshtarTenshi
Summary: Heero lost Serena in a plane crash. What if a woman tells Heero that Serena is actually... Read to find out. Please read and review! Thanks 2 SM Devil Spark : Last Chap! Ask for Sequal if wanted.
1. Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

Soul Survivor  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys and guyettes! I'm back! Did anyone miss me? At all? Oh well. I read this book by Dean Koontz called Soul Survivor. I thought it was pretty cool so I thought I would make a fanfic out of it.  
  
References and similar scenes are from the book Soul Survivor by Dean Koontz, he owns the thing.  
  
Ishtar: I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lawyers: Ishtar! Ishtar: Do I gotta? (lawyers nod their heads) OK THEN! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! I don't own anything but lint, a Heero plush doll and a few pennies. I recommend that you read Soul Survivor the book. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 1: Memories of the Past  
  
Tossing and turning. That was all the man could do. The man was covered in sweat as he called out his lost wife's name. The man woke with a start. He was clutching a pillow to his rapidly beating heart. The scent of roses filled his mind until it began to fade. He clutched the pillow tighter, trying to keep the beautiful smell.  
  
  
  
The man put down the pillow and ran his long fingers through his mahogany hair. He sat up. He looked out the window. He shook his head and proceeded to rise and head to the kitchen. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He opened the bottle and took a gulp. He walked out to the doorway of the kitchen. The man's purssian blue scanned his room in the little moonlight there was.  
  
His room was simple. One bed, a mattress really, a kitchenette, one full bathroom. What he lived in was a one-story studio.  
  
" A dying man needs no possessions." Said the gruff voice. The man shifted till he could look at the clock. Four o' clock in the morning. He was having beer at four o' clock in the morning. A sliding down life. " I'll just drink my life away." He brought the bottle up to his lips. He stopped. If he drank his life away, he would forget. He didn't want to forget. He didn't want to die in a drunken haze. He wanted the memories.  
  
The man walked to his bed, sat on it, and put the beer on the bedside table, suddenly disgusted with himself. He picked up the phone that was next to him and dialed a familiar number. 590-1049. (not a real #!) The phone began to ring. After a minute of waiting, a female voice sounded.  
  
" Hello Heero." Said the woman on the other line. " How did you know it was me?" Heero asked. The woman giggled. " You are the only person that would call this early, rarely others." " Oh." " How are you Heero?" asked the woman. " Fine." Heero lied. After the crash, Heero had lost weight and had slept less. " That's good. That's very good to hear Heero." " Thanks Irene."  
  
Irene was his wife's loving and caring mother. There could be no mistake that Serena Cara Tsukino was Irene Tsukino's daughter. Irene had been their rock after the tragic crash of Nationwide Flight 347. Irene was the rock the Serena's father and Heero himself cried on. Heero cried like he never cried before at the funeral.  
  
" How are you, Irene?" Heero asked. " The same as always." Irene replied. " How is Ken coping?" Irene sighed into the phone. "It's been a year Heero, let them go." It was Heero's turn to sigh. " I can't Irene, I can't. I miss them so much."  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Heero's eyes. He pushed them back and continued talking to Irene.  
  
" What does the sky look like? Where you are." Heero asked.  
  
Heero had taken the habit of asking Irene what it looked like outside. Irene didn't mind telling her son-in-law what the sky looked like. She found it quite useful. She knew Heero was always thinking of Serena when she said a color the Serena liked.  
  
" Dark sweetheart, dark." Irene said.  
  
" Irene, do you miss Serena and the girls?" Heero asked. It wasn't a stupid question. " Yes, terribly. I miss my grandbabies running around the house. I miss Serena."  
  
Heero's head nodded in understanding. Of coarse she and Ken would miss the girls. Nothing was the same without them.  
  
" How are you sleeping Irene?"  
  
" Fine. How good are you sleeping Heero?"  
  
" I haven't had a peaceful nights sleep since the funeral."  
  
It was true. That very night of the funeral, Heero had found Irene sobbing into a pillow in front of the pool. He had walked to her and tried to comfort her but she flinched at his touch. Heero, after noticing that his effort was useless, picked up the skimmer and skimmed the pool; Stroke after stroke after stroke. A few minutes passed by and Irene stopped crying. She set her pillow down and took Heero's hand. She led him to his room and tucked him in like a small child and kissed him on the head. That was the first and only peaceful sleep Heero would ever have again.  
  
" Irene, will you come visit me sometime?" Heero asked. He felt like a child wanting his mother. " Yes sweetheart. I always do." Irene paused.  
  
" It's fully light here, makin' its way to you Heero." " Thanks."  
  
" Get some sleep Heero."  
  
" I will."  
  
" Bye honey."  
  
" Bye Irene."  
  
True to his word to Irene, Heero set the phone back on the receiver and lay down. In minutes he was sleep.  
  
Heero's alarm went off at nine o' clock. Heero woke up. He yawned and proceeded to do the necessary things to get ready to leave the house; take a shower, get dressed, brush his teeth and brush his hair.  
  
After an hour of preparing, Heero walked into the kitchen. He walked to a drawer, pulled out a key and went to a locked cupboard. He placed the key in the lock and turned it. Heero opened the cupboard and pulled out a nine millimeter. He held it in his hand, feeling the weight and the cold metal against his warm skin. Memories flooded Heero's mind.  
  
" Heero. What are you doing?" Heero looked at his wife. " Cleaning my gun Serena." Heero replied to his wife. " I don't want that in the house. I don't want it around the girls. Kaedence and Felicia get a hold of it. I don't want to think about that." Serena said. " I'll hide it." Said Heero. " Get rid of it." Heero sighed. " I'll lock it up." Serena grabbed the gun from Heero and walked to the open window. She held it outside of the window. " Serena! Don't?" Heero tried to get the gun but Serena held the gun father out of the second story window. " Don't drop it." Serena was willing to let it go. " It goes or I go and if I go, the girls go too." Heero didn't have to think of his answer. " I'll give it to Duo." Heero said in a defeated voice. " Good. I'll get a lock tomorrow when I go to the store." Heero looked at Serena. " What?" Serena smiled at her confused husband. " If you promise to lock it up, out of reach of the girls, you can keep it in the house. Knowing Duo, he would shoot himself in the foot if he got hold of the gun. We'll lock it up in the top cupboard." Heero almost smiled at his wife. " Thanks."  
  
Heero looked at the gun. " No." he whispered as he put the gun back. He locked the cupboard on instinct and walked out. Heero grabbed his jacket and left the house, locking the door after him.  
  
Heero's black BMW soared down the highway to Osaka. He drove smoothly, moving from lane to lane. Suddenly as if it was a heart attack, Heero felt pain in his head and in his heart. He angled the BMW to the slender shoulder of the road. Heero stopped and turned of the car. He rested his head on the steering wheel as he wheezed and gasped for air.  
  
Hot. Heero felt heat on his skin as if he was in a burning vehicle. Heero looked outside. The stream of passing cars seemed to whirl to Heero as he tried to gain control of himself. Heero looked back inside the car. He was having an attack. Not a heart attack but a mental attack. It starts in stops in uncertain intervals. They began right after Serena and the girls died.  
  
Screams erupted in the car. Heero turned around to look at the back seat. There, sitting there in his back seat was his own daughters Kaedence and Felicia. They were screaming, their eyes wide and scared. Heero reached out to them to touch them but they were not actually in the car. The screaming became louder and Heero tried to put his hands over his ears. This did not stop the onslaught of visions he was receiving.  
  
Heero felt as if he was being lifted out from the car and put down into the doomed airliner Nationwide Flight 347. Heero felt as if he was leaning forward in his seat. Then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a year. " Don't cry. Close your eyes my darlings. Don't breath to hard now. Kaede, hold on to Felicia. Don't let go of mommy. Felicia, take my hand, girls don't let go."  
  
Heero opened his eyes. Sitting next to him was Serena. Her face was in an angry look as she told the girls to do several things. Tearstains were apparent on her face as she held the girls to her. Next to her was a woman who seemed to be helping Serena with the girls. The woman leaned closer to Serena and whispered something. Serena looked at the woman and then buried her face in Kaedence's dirty blonde hair. The woman patted Serena several times on the back.  
  
" Hold on to me, don't let go. Mommy loves you, I love you, and Daddy loves you too. Oh god please keep my babies safe." Serena said to the girls.  
  
The attack stopped. Heero opened his eyes. He wiped away stray tears. He let five minutes pass then got back on the road to the beach.  
  
Heero walked on the dry sand on the Osaka beach. He took a minute to let the wind cool his skin. Heero walked farther down beach then settled down. Heero watched as several girl walked by him, all pointing and saying how cute he was. None of the girls would believe that Heero was actually in his twenties, twenty-four to be exact. He still had his high school good looks that Serena just adored. Serena loved his soft mahogany hair, his purssian blue eyes, his lean muscular body and his height. Heero was six feet tall.  
  
Heero had the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned to the guard tower. He saw two men with Hawaiian shirts. The tall man was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt while the smaller man wore a yellow shirt. The tall man held binoculars to his face. He seemed to be looking at Heero. Heero glared at the man. The man looked startled when Heero glared. He turned as if he was watching birds and women.  
  
  
  
Heero looked back to the water. He remembered when he took Serena and the girls on a cruise. Anything the girls wanted, he gave them. When they wanted the cruise, Heero went on the Internet and paid almost a thousand dollars. He had ordered two suites and all the luxuries that came with it. Heero did not deny his family anything.  
  
Heero put his hand into his jacket. When he did, he felt a crumpled piece of paper. Heero pulled it out and opened it. There staring him in the face was a picture of his family. Kaedence, Felicia, and Serena stood in front of their three-story story house. Each girl was smiling brightly. Heero put the picture back in his pocket.  
  
  
  
Heero's vision went to where the men were. They were gone. He needed to find them before he left.  
  
Heero's thoughts went to the day when the crash occurred. He was at work when his youngest daughter called from the plane.  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring! " Hello? Heero Yuy, Preventors office." Heero said into the phone. " Hi daddy!" cried his youngest daughter Kaedence. Heero smiled. " Hey pumpkin. How are you?" Kaedence giggled. " Fine. Daddy, guess what." Heero stopped typing to listen to his daughter. " Guess." " I'm callin' from the plane!" Heero smiled at his daughter's antics. Just when Heero was about to say something, hands grabbed the phone. " Hey! Kaede! It's Uncle Duo!" Duo yelled into the phone. " Uncle Duo! Hi Uncle Duo! I miss you! Tell everyone I miss them! Put daddy on the phone, mommy wants to talk to him." Duo handed the phone back to Heero. " Heero?" " Hello Serena. How are you?" "Fine. We're on our way back." Serena paused. " I miss you." Serena said. " I miss you too. I'll see you at the airport." Heero said to his wife. " Sure. Heero. I love you." Heero's smile broadened. " I love you too." Serena sighed into the phone. She loved it when Heero told her he loved her. " Heero I- what the hell!" Serena started screaming into the phone. Heero stood, the phone pressed to his ear. " Serena? Serena, what's happening? Serena answer me!" Every one in the preventor's office looked at Heero. They all felt as if something was wrong. " Heero! The plane!" Static filled the phone. " We're going to crash!" " Mommy! What's happening?" " Daddy help us!"  
  
The phone went dead. " Serena! Kaedence, Felicia! SERENA!"  
  
Heero had gone to the airport with his friends. " Sir, are you a relative of a person on the Nationwide Flight 347?" Heero nodded to the young man. " Please follow me." The young man led Heero and his friends up the stairs and through a door. Once they had stepped inside, the young man spoke to Heero. " I am sorry for your loss. Please wait here in the emergency lobby till the airport council and the federal police get here." The man left.  
  
Heero watched as men and women paced over the floor. Many had no idea of why they were called from work on a short notice. The door opened. Several men came in followed by the airport council. They told everyone to listen.  
  
"Today," a police official began, " Nationwide Flight 347 crashed into a meadow." The man paused for effect. Women screamed and several men gasped. " There were no survivors. We as of yet do not know the cause of the crash. You have the airport's sincerest apologies."  
  
  
  
Well, whaddaya tink? I hope you like it. Don't worry, Serena will come in soon. This story is really about her and Heero so don't worry. Please review me! I have not givin up on Cosmos surprise so don't give up on that story either. Till next chap. Ciao Ishtar 


	2. Chapter 2: The Woman Who Knows SereNothi...

Soul Survivor  
  
Ishtar: I'm back! I'm sorta disappointed that I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I'm glad and appreciative of those who did.  
  
::cough cough:: THOSE WHO REVIEWED, this chapter is for you.  
  
Ishtar: I don't own GW or SM. If I did I would own Heero. HEHE  
  
Chapter 2: The Woman Who Knows Sere-Nothing.  
  
Heero shook his head. He hated recalling that fated day. After that day, he never smiled again. He turned into the Perfect Soldier that he hated so much. As much as his friends tried to help him, he refused. He didn't want help. He wanted the pain. He wanted to feel hurt. He wanted to die but Heero didn't know what kept him here. Irene told him that maybe he had to stay to help someone. Of course, Heero did not believe her. He believed nothing that he couldn't see.  
  
Heero stood, wiping the sand of him. He turned to the watchtower. There staring at him was the two men that were watching him earlier. He glared. Heero turned to his left and walked into the men's restroom. When he walked inside, he saw several men kneeling in a circle. The men were shouting and waving their hands like crazy yelling, " Go! Go!"  
  
Heero spotted a teenage boy washing his hands. Heero walked up to him and poked his shoulder. The boy turned around. " Yea?" the boy asked. " You want some money?" Heero asked. The boy's blonde head bounced up and down in an answer. " What I gotta do?" the boy asked. " There are two men watching me near the watchtower. One's wearing a green Hawaiian shirt and another wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt. See if they're still out there." Heero told the boy. " How much you gonna pay me?" " Ten now, fifteen when you get back. So you wont run off with my ten." The boy chuckled. "Whatever." The boy stepped over the hollering men and walked out.  
  
Heero walked to the sink and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face several times. The men behind him kept hooting and hollering. Heero looked over the shoulder of one man after he had turned of the water at the sink. A cockroach that was split in half was running around in a circle. The men were putting money on how fast the roach would make each round. Heero tried to ignore the hollering but he wouldn't take it much longer. Heero gave the noise another minute but not even a full minute lasted before he stepped over a crouching man and crushed the bug with the heel of his shoe.  
  
The restroom became quite. A large man stood up and got into Heero's face. " I was winnin' here! I was winnin' big!  
  
You gonna pay me what I get from that round? You better! I was winnin'!" Heero glared at the man. " No I won't. Why should I?" The large man growled and tired to punch Heero in the nose. Heero saw the punch coming and dodged. When the man's arm swung by Heero's face, Heero grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it in a painful position. The man howled and tried to swing with his other arm. Heero caught that arm and pulled both arms behind the man. Then Heero let him go. The man thought he had a chance to hit Heero.  
  
Heero felt like an animal that was not domesticated. He had to get rid of this man that was bothering him. The large man charged at Heero. Heero took his fist and implanted it in the man's face. His nose crumpled in a sickening crunch. Blood fell from the man's nose. The man fell to the floor and reduced himself to small childlike whimpers. Heero trekked to the sink as he wiped the man's blood of his hand. Several men stood in awe. At that moment to Heero's relief the blonde boy came in. He looked at the whimpering man then went to Heero. " What did you see." The blonde boy cleared his throat. " Well I saw the men you was a talking 'bout. Yea, they was watching the place, I guess waiting on you to come out. Some girls walked by. One looked like she was deaf or something cause she was putting in a hearing aid or something like that. She kept walking by the door over and over. Them was some fine bitches." Heero looked up. The boy's cussing did not shock him, it was how he described the women. " Their not Bitches. Their women." The boy shrugged. " So, you want me to go into the stall with you so I can get the money?" Heero was surprised just a little but did not show it. Young men these days knew too much street smarts. Heero gave the boy the fifteen dollars and walked out.  
  
Heero cruised the streets till he came to the Osaka Silent Hill Cemetery. He turned into the drive and slowed till he stopped in front of a hill. Heero got out of his BMW and walked up the hill. Heero wanted to bury the girls on a hill, a place where the sun shined directly on the graves. Once Heero made it up the hill, he saw a woman at the girl's graves. A black woman in a yellow blouse and black pants was taking pictures of the graves. Heero stood behind the woman.  
  
" Can I help you?" Heero asked. The woman turned around apparently startled. She smiled politely at Heero. "Hello, Heero." The woman said. Heero looked surprised. " You want to know how I know you?" Heero nodded. He was speechless. " I can't tell you. I'm already putting you in danger. She told me to leave you out of this but I just couldn't stop myself." Heero's eyes caught the woman's. " Who told you to leave me out of this?" The woman smiled. " Someone. Anyway, I want you to do something." She gave Heero one of the pictures she just took of the graves. Heero looked intently at the picture that bared his wife's name along with his daughters. " Touch the picture." The woman said. " Close your eyes. Do you see anything?" Heero let his fingers slide over the cool surface of the picture. " I feel nothing." The woman sighed. Heero opened his eyes. " What is your name." The woman looked at Heero. She was hesitating at what to say. " I." the woman trailed off. Heero turned sharply as he heard rapid footsteps up the hill. Appeared the same men from the beach both still clad in their Hawaiian shirts.  
  
"Freeze Bitch! Don't move!" The black woman stood still for only a minute before sprinting off through graves and over hills. The men chased after her telling her to stop and shooting at her from their guns. The woman was to fast for the men, her long legs stretching like a track runner. 'Run. Don't stop. Keep going. Run. Run.' Heero thought, mentally cheering the woman on. The three passed over a hill and disappeared. Heero looked around. The men must have followed him to the cemetery. Heero looked down the hill. There parked near his BMW was a gray van. Heero hurried down the hill. He circled the van several times. He walked to the door, then opened it with caution. Heero put half his body in the van and looked around the front. Heero opened the glove box. He flipped through papers and found nothing that could help him. A voice sounded from the back of the van. " Hey, you found Naomi?" Heero stopped what he was doing. " Hey! Who the hell are you?" Heero backed out of the van. The back doors swung open.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" The man asked again. Heero stood silent. " I asked you a question you asshole!" the man tried to swing at Heero and he missed. Heero sized up the man. He was tall and large in the gut. Heero could beat him easily. The man tried to swing again but Heero caught the man's hand in his palm. The man's eyes widened as Heero thrusted his other hand into the joint of the arm. The arm popped out of place. The man yelled in pain. As the man cried, Heero hit him in the nose, then in the stomach. The man staggered around. He gave one last try to hit Heero but Heero dodged again and kneed him in the groin. The man fell to the ground. He rolled around holding his gut and groin area.  
  
Heero left the man on the ground and went to the back of the van. He looked. inside. The inside. did not look like a regular van. Inside held computers, tracking equipment, and periodic transmitions. Heero stepped inside the van and continued to look around. Four pictures caught Heero's eye. Two pictures were of his daughters Kaedence and Felicia. The third picture was of Serena. She was smiling brightly. The last picture was of the woman dubbed Naomi. Heero sat confused. Why did they have pictures of his family and this woman?  
  
Heero walked outside to the still man. Heero went through his pockets, searching for some identification. Heero found a wallet and opened it. The driver's license sat in a clear cover. The man's name was Wallis Blik. Heero went through the wallet and pulled out money and anything that might help him in the long run. Heero pulled out a picture between a pair of twenties. The picture was of his wife. " Serena?" Heero whispered.  
  
  
  
Well , what do ya think? HOPE MORE PPL REVIEW! Till next chappie. Ciao  
  
  
  
Ishtar 


	3. Chapter 3: Compassionate Friends

Soul Survivor  
  
Ishtar: Thanks for the almost sudden reviews! I got 2 right off the bat. I'm so happy I could cry! Man I have such nice and caring readers. I can't believe this. Okay Ishtar, you're rambling. Well, I hope you liked that chap because it had action in it. RAMBLE RAMBLE!  
  
Ishtar: I OWN GW AND SM! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN HEERO! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lawyers: Ishtar! Arrest her! Say the disclaimer! Or you can never write again!  
  
Ishtar: NO! Don't take writing away from me! Okay okay. I don't own anything. Some of the plot also belongs to Soul Survivor the book, but I made up about 60% of it.  
  
Thoughts '.'  
  
Chapter 3: Compassionate Friends.  
  
Heero took the picture from Wallis Blik's wallet, also taking the Driver's License. He was going to keep the license and use it for dire emergencies. Heero pocketed both picture and license and ran to his car. Heero looked over his car. There must have been a tracking device on the car somewhere. Heero got on his knees and began to feel under the car.  
  
The underside of the car was hot under Heero's fingers but he persisted in checking. When nothing happened, Heero popped the trunk and began to check again. His fingers find nothing unusual. Heero shuts the trunk and rounds the car to the engine. Heero opens the top and looks around the engine, careful not to touch things. Nothing. Heero growled. He had never had such problems trying to find a tracker. Heero got back on his knees and checked the roof of the tire area; rear first then the front. In the front tire area, Heero felt a machine the size of a ladybug. Heero nudged at it till it came off in his palm. Heero had found one. There were more trackers; Heero knew there were. Heero didn't have time to try and find all of the trackers. He had to leave.  
  
Heero got in his car. He pulled out of the cemetery and drove down Silent Street. He was driving fast. He was a demon on the road. Heero looked on the rear view mirror. Behind him were two white vans. The vans seemed to follow Heero's every move. If Heero would move to one lane, they would move to the same lane. Heero turned left; the vans followed. Heero had to get away from these vans. He had to get rid of the car.  
  
Heero sped up and kept swerving around cars. The vans started to get farther away. Five minutes later, Heero had lost the vans. ' I still need to get rid of the car.' Heero thought. Heero drove till he saw something that would help. A used car dealership loomed ahead of Heero. He turned into the drive and went to the back. Heero got out and went to the front office. A tall man around his forties greeted Heero.  
  
  
  
" Hello! Welcome to Fat Tommy's Used Car Shop. I'm Fat Tommy." Said the man. Heero walked up. " I want a car." Heero said. " I got all kinds of cars! Old Dodges, Volvos, Toyota's, Intrepids. Anything you want." Heero growled. He didn't want a showcase; he wanted a car, now. " Look. I'm being followed. I need to use a car just for today." Fat Tommy looked surprised. " I'll use it now, and tomorrow, I'll call here and tell you were I ditched the car."  
  
  
  
Fat Tommy looked at Heero. " Well sonny, I'll let you get by. You being followed, so I'll let you get by. Here, take the keys of the Intrepid. Maroon one right in front." Fat Tommy gave Heero the key to the Intrepid. " Wait for me tomorrow at Jerry's Diner. We'll switch cars then. Hurry up sonny. I'll deny anything that I've seen or heard."  
  
  
  
Heero started the Intrepid and pulled out of the drive. Just as he was about to pull out, Heero saw the two vans pass by him. Heero sighed. Now all he had to do was get back to the house undetected. He could do that. Then after that, he had to find out why those three men had pictures of his family and that woman.  
  
Heero pulled into Cherry Street, intent on going home. When he turned he saw a white van sitting on the other side of the street. How did they know where he lived? Who were these people? Heero drove on past to the other end of the street. Heero needed to find someplace to stay but who would take him in? He didn't want to endanger his neighbors with his troubles. Just as Heero was about to turn left, a knock came at his window. Heero turned his head. Waving at him was one of his neighbor's children.  
  
  
  
" Kelly? What are you doing?" Heero asked the small child. Kelly giggled. " I just gotted off the school bus." Heero smiled at the girl. " Get in Kelly. I'll take you home."  
  
Kelly squealed with happiness and she hopped inside the car and closed the door.  
  
" Thanks Mr. Yuy. I didn't want to walk home today. When the bus passed by your house Mr. Yuy, I didn't wanna walk home. I got scared." Heero patted the girl's head lightly.  
  
" You shouldn't walk home with strangers like them out."  
  
Heero turned left, as he had planned to do. Kelly sat beside him, chatting away about kindergarten. Heero didn't know why the bus dropped the child so far from her home. When Heero saw Kelly walking home, he would usually walk with her or just drive her home. Kelly reminded him of his own daughter Kaedence.  
  
Kaedence had blonde hair just like her mother. She had dark mysterious blue eyes just like her father. She was four years old when the plane crashed. Kaedence loved animals. They were drawn to her as if she was a magnet. If you couldn't find your pet, just come see Kaedence.  
  
Heero and Kelly got out and walked to the door. Kelly knocked several times before her older sister came to the door. She opened the door. " Dad! Kelly's home!" The older sister turned to Heero. " Mr. Yuy!" The girl practically jumped over Kelly to hug Heero. " Hello Manda."  
  
  
  
" You need to see us more Heero. The girls really missed you." Said Olivia, the girl's mother. " Missed me or the candy?" Heero asked as the girls sucked on suckers.  
  
" I think they missed both. So what have you been up to, Heero?" Olivia asked. " Nothing much. Just being lazy." Heero said. " Lazy is not in your vocabulary Heero Yuy." Heero grinned. " Stop pestering Heero, Olivia." Said Olivia's husband Jeremy. " So Heero, what made you come this way?" Jeremy asked. " Mr. Yuy brought me home!" said Kelly. Heero nodded. " Plus, there are men watching the house." Olivia gasped. " Why?"  
  
Heero shrugged. " I've been followed all day it seems. The beach, cemetery, Serena's grave; everywhere." Jeremy shrugged. " They'll go away." Heero nodded. " So, are you going to Compassionate Friends tonight, Heero?" Olivia asked. " I don't know. I don't feel like going." Olivia gasped. " Don't wallow about this by yourself Heero. You need to go. My cousin would go but he has to take care of his mother. The tragedy almost killed her. Losing her husband and all. Go Heero. I command you to go!"  
  
The Compassionate Friends was a group that was formed for those who had lost loved ones in the crash last year. Duo who had gone to get over Serena and the girls death had introduced Heero to the group. Heero rarely went to the meetings. He thought the meetings were useless to him and he told duo so.  
  
Heero knocked three times before a woman answered. She smiled brightly at Heero. " Heero! Why come in, come in. Charles and I were hoping you would come. We haven't seen you in a while." Heero shrugged as he took off his jacket. " I've been busy." Heero lied. " That's good, that's good." Heero followed the woman into the kitchen. "Charles, look who came!" The man named Charles looked up. His old face brightened.  
  
" Heero! Heero my boy! Long time no see. Sit down. Claire, why didn't you tell me Heero arrived?"  
  
Someone knocked at the door. Heero rose to get it but the person let themselves in by a key. " Hey everyone! I'm here!" A slender woman in her late thirties entered. She looked at Heero. " Hi Heero. Nice to see you." The woman said softly to him. " Hello Lisa, how are you?" Heero asked the woman. " Fine. Heero, I'm glad you came. Tonight is a special meeting."  
  
" Sit down everyone. Heero, you sit by Charles, he missed his drinking buddy." Claire announced. Everyone gathered in the dinning room the start the meeting. Claire sat down. Heero gave a quick glance to everyone.  
  
Claire and Charles Delter was an old couple. Claire saw short, little pudgy, and had brownish gray hair that was always pulled into a tight bun. Charles was tall, slim, and had rapidly graying hair. They were the ones who had started the group. They had lost their eighteen- year-old daughter, Kailey, to the crash. She was their only child.  
  
Lisa was a slender woman in her late thirties. Her brunette hair hung loosely at her shoulders. Lisa was here because of two people. The first one was her younger sister, Jana, and her high school friend and working companion, Serena. As a teacher at Juuban High school, Serena was her only friend. The young student was caring and was friendly to all.  
  
The dinning room table was quite. No one could say anything. Heero looked at his drink. He watched the air bubbles die with no fascination. The room was so quite that nobody saw Heero blank out. Heero kept looking in his drink. The something happened. His drink started swirling. The red wine was swirling and he wasn't doing it. Then an image appeared in the wine; an image of a room. Heero then noticed that there was a person inside the room; that person was Serena. Heero wanted to say something but his throat was constricted. Serena sat in a room all by herself. Her knees were up to her chest and she was waving a finger around as if she was moving something with her mind. Heero abruptly stood up. " Heero what's wrong?" asked Lisa. " Nothing. I'm just a little hot, that's all."  
  
Claire stood up. " I'll turn down the heat."  
  
Heero closed the door to the bathroom. He filled the sink with cold water, just as he had done earlier this morning. He stopped the water and dipped his hands in, splashing his face. He repeated this two more times. Heero went to get more but then the lights went out. " Great." Heero said with sarcasm. Then the bowl filled with water started glowing again. Heero stared at it. Suddenly, Heero could hear a voice in the room, humming. That was a voice that he hadn't heard in a year. Serena.  
  
  
  
Serena's image was in the water. Heero leaned close. Serena was still in the same position. She was humming a joyful tune, the same tune she would put the girls to bed with. She stopped humming and took a picture off the bedside table. She held the picture close to her. She cried. Heero wanted to tell her not to cry. That everything was okay. Serena cried harder. The she said, " Heero. My darling husband, I need you. I wish you were here. I wish with all my heart you were here." Serena cried. Something she did very seldom was cry. She cried when she needed someone.  
  
Heero's fingers trembled. He wanted to touch the water but if he did, he thought the beautiful image would stop. He wanted the image to stay but most of all he wanted to touch it.  
  
  
  
Serena cried a little more. Her bitter wail became hiccupping sobs of torment. Suddenly Serena stopped crying. She put the picture back on the shelf and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Heero listened as he watched Serena. He was hearing rapid footsteps. The owners of the step were none other than his own children Kaedence and Felicia. " Mother, are you sad?" came Felicia's voice. " No." Serena lied. Another person stepped into the room. Heero could not see the face of this person but he could tell that he or she was very angry with Serena. " Serena, why? I told you, no outside contact! Stop it right now!" Serena sighed.  
  
  
  
The bowl that had been burning bright blue had suddenly gone back to normal. The lights flickered then lit the room in a soft glow. Heero looked stunned. He had every right to be. What was going on here? Was he hallucinating? Was he insane? No he couldn't be. No one was insane if they saw Serena. Heero shrugged and splashed more cold water on his face. He dried then stepped out of the bathroom. Charles was walking towards him. Heero moved aside so he could get past. Charles entered a room behind him. Heero began to brush it of but he had a feeling. He felt a tingle on his neck and an unusual feeling in his stomach. Heero turned around and walked to the door. He knocked twice then pushed the door open. Heero was about to say something but the site before him stopped his thoughts.  
  
Charles sat on his bed with a pistol to his right temple. His eyes were glossy and unseeing. He sat there seemingly unaware of what he was about to do. " Charles, put the gun down. Charles what's going on here? Charles you can talk to me put it down." Heero tried to coax Charles but Charles stayed were he was. Then Charles moved but it was a move Heero did not like. Instead of putting the gun down, Charles put the pistol in his mouth, cocked it, and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
Heero ran down the stairs. Charles had just killed himself. Heero couldn't believe what he had just seen. Heero bumped into Claire at the foot of the stairs. Heero tried to speak but his throat had stopped working. Of all the times in the world it had to stop now.  
  
" What's wrong child?" Claire asked. Heero pointed upstairs. Claire shrugged. " Take a look at this Heero. Isn't I wonderful?" Claire held out a picture. The picture was of Kailey's grave. Heero shook his head. " Charles. He killed himself!" Claire looked at Heero. Her face changed from a pained expression to a relaxed one. " So?" She asked. Heero's eyes widened. " So? Charles blew his brains out and all you have to say is so?"  
  
Claire smiled. " He was a bastard. Why should I give damn?" Heero couldn't believe this. Charles is dead and all Claire could say was so. Claire patted Heero's head and walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Heero looked around for Lisa. He found her in the dinning room sitting at the table as if she heard nothing. She looked up. " Heero? What's wrong?" Heero crouched next to her. " Charles killed himself. Claire doesn't care. I just came from the phones. They're all dead. Do you have a cell phone?" Heero asked in a hurry. " Yea. Oh my gosh. Charles? Oh my." Lisa reached into her purse and pulled out the phone. She almost handed it to Heero. She stopped. " Why don't we wait? I mean he's dead, big deal." Heero almost smacked Lisa to make her see what was going on. Lisa smiled. " Heero, come with me. Let's go. You and me." Heero stood back. Things were getting too weird. Both women didn't care about Charles killing himself. Both could care less. Lisa stood up and grabbed a candle from the middle of the table. " Lisa, stop. Don't. Lisa." Before he could stop her, Lisa put herself a flame. First her dress caught fire then her actual flesh then her hair. Lisa stood there, not screaming or calling for help just standing there.  
  
  
  
" This is fun! I'm having so much fun! Wow! I'm burning! This is fun!" Lisa said. She twirled and twirled. Heero backed up and turned into the kitchen. " Claire! Claire! Where are you?" Heero called out. On the floor was Claire soaking in her own blood, a knife through her heart. Heero backed away. A smell came wafting to him. Gas. He had to get out. Heero rushed through the kitchen. Lisa blocked him from getting out the door. Heero dodged Lisa's flailing hands and ran out the door. No sooner had he done that, the house exploded. As Heero watched the burning house, one thought still plagued him. " What the hell is going on?"  
  
Somewhere else a girl smiled a mischievous smile. She laid there a broad smile on her ugly face. " Someone sedate her! She's out of control!" yelled a man in a white coat. Several men came in with needles. They put the girl to sleep.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************* So wat do ya tink? Good? Bad? Either way puhlease tell me! I really appreciate reviews!  
  
next chapter Chapter 4: Rei, A Woman with Answers. Much love from the sky up above!  
  
Ciao  
  
Ishtar REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Rei, A Woman with Answers

Soul Survivor  
  
  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm kinda disappointed in the reviews that I've been getting. ! Two for each chap. No! I WONT HAVE IT! Thanks to those 3 that have reviewed me this chap is for you guys: Melina, CG Anna Marie, Angel Kisses. Thanks for your support. I know I haven't written in a long time but my computer crashed so my dad had to reboot everything. Dang that took long! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R  
  
Ishtar: I own everything! MUWHAHAHAHA! MINE ALL MINE!  
  
Lawyers: Ishtar! Do the disclaimer.  
  
Ishtar: But I don't believe in disclaimers. I wanna own it all! Waaah! Lawyers: Say it!  
  
Ishtar: I don't own Sm or Gw. I also have similar plots from the book Soul Survivor by Dean Koontz which I suggest reading. Lawyers: Good girl. But you do own something. Ishtar: Hey that's right! I own about 92% of the plot! YEA! On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Rei, A Woman with Answers.  
  
Heero sat in the maroon Intrepid staring at the paper. The Delter's house explosion had made headlines in the Tokyo Discover. Heero shook his head. He had no idea why everyone in that house had gone crazy. First they were scared but then they didn't care. It was weird. He sighed as he folded the paper and placed it in the passenger seat. Suddenly his phone rang. He answered it and Olivia's voice sounded.  
  
" Heero! Heero! Oh God! Heero!"  
  
" Olivia? What's wrong?" " Heero! My cousin! His mother! Oh God!"  
  
" Olivia, calm down and talk. What happened?"  
  
" Heero, you have to see my cousin! Please I beg you!"  
  
Heero switched the phone to another ear as he turned on the car. He pulled out of an alley and headed to the main street.  
  
" Olivia, breath. Now what happened? Also, tell me how to get to your cousin's house."  
  
Olivia gave Heero no reason of why she wanted for Heero to go to her cousin's house. Instead of protesting, he went. So here he was, sitting in the driveway of Olivia's cousin Marcus. Heero got out and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood a young black woman. She tried to smile but it was not genuine. " You must be Heero. Please come in. Olivia said you would be here. Thanks for coming."  
  
  
  
Heero sat on the couch and the woman sat across from him in the loveseat. " It's just terrible Heero, just terrible. So horrible. By the way, my name is Madison." Heero nodded. Soon, Marcus stepped into the room. " Hello Heero." Said Marcus.  
  
Marcus was a tall black man who was still in his youth of being an adult, probably in his late twenties to early thirties. Apparently, his mother adopted him and named him Olivia's cousin. Heero sat as Marcus explained his relationship to Olivia. He was born in the United States in Richmond, Virginia. His mother, dubbed Alice, took him to Japan to live since her husband Carl was transferred to his new job.  
  
" Heero, I'm glad you came. I need someone to talk to. Someone who went through the same thing I did. You do know my father died in the crash, didn't you?"  
  
Heero nodded. Carl Jefferson was coming back from a seminar from California. Marcus never had the chance to say goodbye. " Well, my mother did pretty well after he died. She had her up and down days. But a few weeks ago, my mother ran into a woman. She seemed to cheer mother up. Mother was so happy. She said that she knew that dad was all right. She said a picture was all it took. The picture was of dad's grave but it made her so happy. She carried it everywhere. Well, three days ago." Marcus trailed off. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. " Police got a call from a neighbor who said that they heard a gun shot. The police investigated and found that Alice had killed herself. But the strange thing was that she made breakfast. A full meal with a newspaper on the side with a glass of orange juice. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, a small bowl of grits, orange juice, and a newspaper. A full breakfast. The police even found a tape. We watched it yesterday. Horrible." Madison finished. " We want you to watch it. Maybe you can help us. First, I need a drink. You?" Heero and Madison shook their heads. " Ok. Don't start the tape without me."  
  
Madison sat silently on the loveseat. Heero personally didn't know what to say. But Naomi, she seems to be appearing everywhere. Everywhere he is and will be. It didn't frighten him, in fact, it inspired him to try and find this woman again. He couldn't wait for fate to bring him to her so he had to make a move.  
  
Marcus came back. He sat next to Madison. He took the remote and pressed play. The tape switched on. The screen was in color of the background. It was a bright and sunny day or at least it was. The camera moved until it was perfect. Alice stepped in front of the camera. She examined it, nodded and walked away. She came back into view when she set a plate down. She pulled her robe tight around her body. She sat and ate. When she finished, she pushed the table out of the way. For the second time, she left the view. She came back with a noose and a long-blade knife. She reached to the table. A gun came into view. She smiled. She made sure that the camera was at the right angle. She stepped back into the screen. She angled the gun at her body and pulled the trigger. She shot her arm. She smiled. She didn't cry or scream, she smiled. She set the gun down and reached for the knife. She stabbed herself three times then dropped it. Alice turned to the tree behind her. She undressed. First went the robe then the bra then last. the panties. She folded each one carefully and set them on a chair. Alice climbed onto the stool under the noose. She turned to the camera, smiled and waved. She put the noose around her neck. She smiled once more before she kicked the stool out from under herself. The tape kept recording. It captured her body swinging till finally it stopped.  
  
Heero grabbed for the remote. Madison was in hysterics. Marcus had not finished watching the tape. It was too hard. " We realized it was real when she took off her. panties." Said Marcus. It was too hard for Marcus.  
  
Heero laid in his bed, one arm behind his head. He sighed. Such trouble. So much trouble. Heero's phone rang. He didn't want to get it but something in his mind told him to get it.  
  
" Hello?" Heero asked into the phone. " Hello. My name is Rei Hino. You don't know me but I knew your wife. We were good friends."  
  
" What do you want?" " I want to tell you something." Said Rei. " What is it."  
  
" Not here. Not on the phone."  
  
" Tell me now."  
  
" Someone is listening to us. Meet me."  
  
" Where?" " Cherry Hill drive. Out in the country. Take Okinawa freeway to I-96. Take a left. Don't be late."  
  
Rei hung up. Heero had no choice but to trust her. He wanted answers and someone was going to give it to him through regular words unlike Naomi had done. He was going to get answers. " Finally."  
  
Heero pulled into Rei's driveway. She came out to him and got in the car. Rei told Heero about herself, about her relationship with Serena and what she has found out.  
  
" According to this, the California airport records, there was not a Serena Yuy registered. Nor was Felicia or Kaedence registered as a Yuy. They were registered as Clark. Naomi was the same. Naomi Clark. But in the death certificates, it said Serena Yuy. Now question. Why would Serena and the girls register under a false name? What was there to hide? Was someone after her?" Rei asked. " Where are we going?" Heero asked. " To the meadow." Rei replied. Heero stomped on the brake. " What! No! I'm taking you home then I'm going home. I went there once and I'm never setting foot there again!" Rei sighed. " I know. You went there right after you left the airport. You were sent there to take pictures and identify people were you not?" Heero stepped on the gas. He was going against everything he said he was not going to do. He never wanted to go to the meadow; that thought went to hell; he never wanted to go back to the Delter house; that was blown to pieces. " Listen. You know how many people were on that plane right?" Heero nodded.  
  
" One hundred-fifty-seven." " Right, but, did you know that four bodies weren't accounted for." Heero frowned. Four missing.  
  
" There is a ranch near by. Paradise Ranch. They are the ones who called about the crash. I went there just to investigate. Nothing unusual. I just had a feeling that told me to go and look around. It was like Serena was leading me to the ranch. They said they had a few visitors afterwards." Said Rei truthfully.  
  
  
  
"Here, here is where the bulk of the plane was. Pieces were scattered all over the place." Heero said. He walked to a certain tree. The tree was not special to him but it was important. " This is where they were. Serena was here lying against the tree, leg broken, jaw fractured, arm dislocated. She looked better than the rest." Heero walked two feet away from the tree. " Kaedence was here, face down. She was burned, arm half off, both legs broken, hair burned short, clothes burned most the way off. Felicia was there.  
  
Same as Kaedence; burned almost beyond recognition. I remember, I took the pictures, I saw them up close." Heero explained to Rei as he pointed a foot away from where he stood.  
  
Heero's ears picked up a low rumbling. Rei heard it too. The rumbling came closer. Heero turned. " We were followed. But how, I didn't see anyone behind us." Black cars came skidding to a stop, blocking the trail of which Heero and Rei came through. Men in business suits jumped out of the car. Each man pulled out a car and began firing. Heero grabbed Rei's arm roughly. " Run!" he shouted to Rei. Heero and Rei bolted into the woods. As they ran, they could hear the men's rapid footsteps behind them. A helicopter trying to pinpoint their location followed gunshots and it didn't seem that they were holding back firepower. The helicopter began firing at them. Whoever was behind it had very good aim.  
  
" Kill him. Don't let him get away. Heero Yuy must die. He can't find out anything. Also kill that bitch that's with him, she's given him to much information." The pilot looked at the man beside him. " But sir, he could be useful to us. She seems to contact him. Find him, you find Naomi. You also find her if you find Naomi. Heero Yuy is valuable to us." The brown haired man looked at the pilot. " Pilot." " Sir?" " Fly the damn plane." " Yes sir mister Treize."  
  
The helicopter fired. Rei jerked forward. She screamed in pain. Rei tumbled to the ground. " Rei! Come on Rei get up." Heero said. He looked forward. " We're almost there. I can see the ranch. Get up, you can make it." Rei shook her head slowly. Her wounds were numerous and bleeding tremendously. " I won't make it, it hurts. Listen Heero; there is something about Serena that you don't know. She's very special. She's very different than you think. She is a project. She is a." Rei never got to finish her sentence.  
  
Heero ran; he ran like hell. The ranch loomed in front of him; he was so close. The helicopter followed Heero to the edge of the tree line. It hovered, and then turned. Heero ran to the ranch gate, vaulted over it and ran to the door. Heero stopped to catch his breath. After a minute, he knocked on the door. A woman with gray hair answered the door. " Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Well, this is a treat, a fine young man like you coming to see us. My name is Shizuka Murimoto." Shizuka smiled at Heero. " Are you hungry?" Heero shook his head. He was several things right now; tired, hurt, weary but defiantly not hungry. " Hatoma is tending to the horses outside. Great man he is."  
  
" Excuse me Shizuka but last year there was a plane crash near your home.  
  
Did anyone come here? Anyone at all?" Shizuka rubbed her chin. " Well come to think about it someone did." Heero looked up. " Who? Can you remember who?" Heero asked with urgency. " Sure, two women with two little girls. They looked like they were in a spot of trouble," Shizuka rubbed her chin, " the tallest woman was black, black hair down to her shoulders. The two little girls; the oldest had brown hair with light blue eyes. The youngest had blonde hair with dark eyes. They looked so tired."  
  
Kaedence. Felicia. Shizuka described them just as he remembered them. Naomi. That was her that was with them. Now he had to know about the last woman looked like. Maybe, if only.  
  
" The other woman, she looked like a small child. Long blonde hair in two buns on her head, she was curled up in the other woman's arms. She looked so small. She was very polite too. She didn't want to eat or talk. All she wanted was a newspaper. Every time a picture of that horrible crash came up, she would bust out in tears. She particularly cried when she saw a picture of. of you as a matter of fact. Did you know her?" Heero shook his head somewhat in an uncertain gesture. " Maybe."  
  
Heero went home. The vans were gone. He had called the police about Rei's body in the country. He didn't tell his name. Heero wanted to rest and think. He needed to figure out things. Was Serena alive? What did Naomi have to do with this?"  
  
Heero heard a knock on the door. He answered it but no one was there. He found a note instead. He tore it open as he closed the door with his leg. It read, " Throw this away when you're done. Tear it into pieces and flush it. Call this number. It is coded so look on a computer to find out the numbers. @)(-%#!& . Call now." Heero did as he was told. He picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello." " Who are you?" " Who do you think I am?"  
  
" I don't know." " Whom do I sound like?" " Um. Demi, Demi Moore." Heero didn't like playing games. If he had to name her, he might as well name her something stupid. " Ok. My name is Demi. What's your name?"  
  
" Wallis. Wallis Blik."  
  
DUN DUN DUN! So what do ya tink? Hope ya like it. R/R now! 


	5. Chapter 5: Final Meeting

Soul Survivor  
  
Ishtar: Hey people! I'm back with another chap. Listen guys and guyettes, I have some bad news. For those of you who have read BunnyStar's fics, I want to tell you that she passed away December 20, 2002. I would much appreciate it if you looked her her name up and go to the dedication site. I don't care if you review me but please go to that site and pay your respects. Also, please read BunnyStar's fics. Her sister is finishing BunnyStar's last fic Perfect Soldier and the Rabbit.  
  
Lawyers: Ishtar, that was sweet of you. That shows that you really care what happens to Authors and readers. Please do as Ishtar asks of you. It's a simple request.  
  
Ishtar: Thanks. Well, here is another chapter to Soul Survivor. I suggest you read the book and don't watch the movie. The movie is nothing like the book. The movie leaves a lot of things. I don't own SM, GW, or the book. I'm just borrowing them. I do own at least 80% of the plot. I just add some things to some scenes. Pryo-Girl, this chap is for you. This story is dedicated to BunnyStar. Before story comment. Some people have asked for a sidestory hentai. If you want to know my answer, read the endnotes.  
  
Lawyers: Ishtar you bad girl. Ishtar: I know, I know  
  
Chapter 5: Final Meeting  
  
" Well Wallis, I have some things to clarify with you. Number one, don't look for Naomi. She'll come to you or contact you. Number two; stay low, everything you do is being watched. Naomi made a mistake by going to the grave. She won't do it again. My time is short. I have sent you a package. You will know what to do with it." With that said Demi hung up the phone.  
  
The doorbell rang. Heero jumped up and ran to the door. He opened the door. On the walk lay a package. Heero picked it up then dashed inside. Heero tore the package and spilled out the contents. There on the living room table laid a cell phone, a note, a library card, and a set of car keys. Heero reached for the note. He opened it and read the note. It said for Heero to take the car and go to the library, and make sure to have the cell phone with him. Heero did as he was told. Heero stepped outside into the mildly humid air. He stepped up to the car he had received. He got in and drove down the road.  
  
Heero kept listening for the cell phone to ring. He was having a problem. He didn't know which library to go to. Demi told him to go to a library but which one? There were so many libraries in Tokyo Square alone to give each outer city two. But the main thing is that he had to rely on his instincts. " Your instincts are what got you in this in the first place." Heero's mind stated. Heero shook his head. His instincts are what are leading him to the truth of the fatal plane crash. And right now, his instincts are telling him to go to Filly's Library, Serena's favorite library.  
  
Heero pulled into a parking spot in front of the rundown library. Heero took a breath. He had never stepped foot here since the crash. Memories were just too painful. This place, this library, this was the very place Heero met Serena for the very first time eight years ago. Heero held back awaiting tears. He wasn't going to cry. Not now anyway. " Not now."  
  
Heero stepped inside the shop. He walked past the clerk. The clerk had an eye on him. Heero turned and glared at him. The clerk's attitude changed drastically. The clerk smiled. Heero nodded and continued through the isles acting like he was looking for a book. The cell phone rang.  
  
" Third isle down from where you are, Wallis." " What am I looking for Demi?" Heero asked. " A book you might recognize." Demi answered. " What is the name?"  
  
" Why do you want to know, Wallis?" Demi asked. " So I know what I'm looking for." Heero replied. " I should start callin' you Worrin' Wallis." Demi joked. " Tell me when to stop." Heero said.  
  
Demi directed Heero through several shelves of books until he came upon an old battered book. Heero pulled it out as Demi requested. Heero's face became pale.  
  
" Recognize the book Heero?" Demi asked.  
  
At first Heero said nothing. Demi listened quietly to Heero's now uneven breathing. Heero's heart was beating like an old engine being revved.  
  
" Romeo and Juliet. How could I forget." Heero managed to say. " Yes Heero, Romeo and Juliet; Serena's favorite book. Okay Heero, go to the clerk in the back. Hide the book in your jacket. Heero? Are you listening?"  
  
Heero hadn't heard too much before his mind went back in the past to when he first met Serena. He met her in this library, this very same isle of which he was standing. His mind drifted.  
  
PAST*******************************************************************  
  
Heero roamed through shelves of books. He wasn't really looking; he was wasting time till his fellow comrades had finished looking for their books for their school reports. He didn't know why Dr. J had assigned them this stupid mission. At least it kept him out of trouble and away from Relena.  
  
Heero turned into a new isle. He stopped as he recognized a girl from school. She was reading a book. Her sun-spun hair tied back, different from what he had seen at school. She stood unaware of his presence. After a minute of reading, she looked up. She smiled. Heero's heart began to melt. " Hello there." She said. " I've seen you around school." Heero nodded. " You must be one of the new students from America. I'm Tsukino Serena. What's your name?" Heero hesitated. " Yuy. Yuy Heero." Serena smile brightly. Heero's heart turned to water. The coldness left him for just that time while he was in the library. He smirked, he grinned, and Serena had brought it out of him. Serena told him that she loves the book Romeo and Juliet. Heero learned so much about her in ten minutes that it amazed him how open she was or that he even cared in the first place.  
  
Days later, Heero officially dumped his nagging girlfriend Relena and proceeded to pursue Serena. He found her interests quite appalling and found her friendship worthwhile. Two weeks later Heero asked her out on a date. Months later, Serena went on a trip to California. She came back pale, and unaware that she was doing anything. Soon word spread that Serena was having morning sickness. That only leaved to two possibilities; one, something awful- such as rape- happened to Serena, and two, Heero was the father and he was just playing dumb. Serena denied everything said about Heero being the father, and told everyone that asked that she would rather not talk about what happened in California.  
  
When Felicia was born, Heero treated her just like she was his child, but for some strange reason, she had Heero's resemblance, and even Heero's temper. Four years later, Kaedence was born, Heero's true child. But in the back of his mind Heero had a nagging feeling that there was more to Felicia's birth than he knew.  
  
PRESENT***************************************************************  
  
Heero shook his head. He wiped a tear away and did as Demi told him to. He walked up to the clerk. He placed the library card on the desk and said the same words Demi told him to say, " I'm looking for a book, can you help me find it?" The clerk looked up. " Sure. What book is it?" Heero listened to Demi then said, " Romeo and Juliet. I didn't see it on your shelves." The clerk smiled. " Come this way sir, I just may have another copy." Heero followed the man behind the counter and into a dim lit room. " Have a seat Mr. Yuy. The clerk said. "I'm Lewis Anderson, Naomi's husband. Demi sent me something for you to listen to. It is important." Lewis left Heero to a tape player. Heero played the tape and listened closely.  
  
" Captain Richards, everything's going fine over here." This was Co-pilot Williamson. " Roger that. Great job Williamson. This will be smooth sailing. No rain clouds, just smooth." Captain Richards stopped. " Captain? Captain, are you all right? Captain?" Captain Richards did not answer his Co-pilot; instead, he said something different.  
  
" Wow! This is cool! Wow! What does this do? Wow this is fun!" The Co- pilot sat there, scared and not understanding what was happening. " What does this wheel do?" Captain Richards pushed on the wheel making the plane take a dive. Passengers screamed. Captain Richards pulled back making the nose of the plane go above the horizon mark. Passengers screamed again. " Captain Richards! Captain! What the bloody hell!" Co-pilot Williamson scrambled over to a radio. " SOS! Nation Wide flight 347 to Tower! Repeat, Nation Wide flight 347 to Tower! Tower come in, over!" Co-pilot Williamson waited.  
  
" Nation Wide flight 347, this is the Tower, what's your situation? Over." Captain Richards pushed the wheel higher up. Co-pilot Williamson grabbed the seat. " Captain Richards has gone crazy! What do I d."The tape ended.  
  
Heero listened but didn't understand. Heero's long fingers tapped the table. For some strange reason, he started to understand something. He finally realized that what happened at the Delter house had happened on the plane. That was why the plane went down, that was also the very reason why he lost his family. Lewis came in. " You done? If you not then I'll leave." Lewis stood in front of Heero, awaiting his answer. " I'm done." Lewis and Heero left the room. Heero's cell phone began to ring. " Someone's watching you Wallis. They is in a blue car across the street. Wallis! They getting out! Go around back and get out! Quick!" Lewis didn't have to ask Heero what was going on. " You and you, setup! You, get to the register, I'll take Heero out!" Lewis pushed Heero to the back. " Good luck Mr. Yuy." Lewis called.  
  
A red car pulled up to Heero. " Get in!" called a woman. Heero hesitated.  
  
" Do you want to die or do you want to live Heero!" she cried. Heero jumped in. He lay back on the seat. " You are so much trouble Heero Yuy that I don't know how you managed to survive." Heero looked at this strange woman. She had short blue hair and ocean like blue eyes. " My name is Amy Anderson, you know me as Demi. I have to take you to Naomi, she is waiting on you." Heero nodded.  
  
" Amy, how are you related to Naomi?" Heero asked. " She's my sister-in-law. Lewis is my brother." Amy said. " I didn't know Naomi was married." Heero said. "Was is correct. They are divorced. You see, Lewis wanted children and Naomi couldn't bear children. So Lewis divorced her. Stupid reason in my opinion. Either way, she still is my sister." Heero understood Amy's love for Naomi. " So how did you get involved in this?" Heero asked. " Naomi came to me for help. I was stunned; I had heard the plane had went down. I asked her how she survived and she told me. She will tell you when you see her so don't bother asking me. Only then did I know that God was watching out for my sister. I love being Baptist." Amy added. " What does Baptist have to do with anything?" Amy looked at Heero. " Baptists believe in things that are unexplainable and we are very religious. Naomi must have taken this as a sign from God to do good things for others. That is what Baptist has to do with it.  
  
Amy drove till she came upon a restaurant next to the beach called Tsuki's Lair. They got out the car and walked inside the building. They walked straight to the kitchen. Amy moved several boxes. She uncovered an elevator. " Miss. Amy, men from the library are coming this way! Hurry!" someone said. Amy pushed Heero inside the elevator. " Good luck Heero." Amy said before pushing the down button.  
  
Heero stepped out the elevator to the basement of the restaurant. Heero walked to a single source of light. When he stepped close enough, he saw Naomi sitting at a table. " Heero, welcome. Come here, sit down." Naomi gestured to the seat across her. Heero did as he was told. He was going to do anything that would lead him closer to the truth. Naomi smiled at Heero. She was wearing a maroon shirt with black pants. " How fitting that she would wear something dark to fit all the darkness around her." Heero thought. " Heero, I am so glad that you are here. I have been waiting to tell you many things that you don't know. But first, I shall start with this." Naomi slid a picture to Heero. He picked it up. It was a picture of his family's grave. " Look at it." Naomi commanded. " What do you see?" Heero shook his head. " I see nothing." Naomi looked at Heero. " Try Heero. Close your eyes, reach with your mind." Naomi said softly to him. Heero tried. He just wasn't getting what Naomi wanted him to get. " Open your senses Heero. Let your fingers be your eyes." Heero threw down the picture. " I see nothing. What game are you trying to play Naomi?" Naomi shook her head, making her brown curls bounce. " No games Heero. Try again." Heero picked up the picture again. He closed his eyes and let his fingers run over the cool smooth surface. Heero took a chance and let go of every principle he had. Heero's fingers kept running over the smooth picture only to realize that it wasn't smooth anymore. It felt hard, just like the gravestone itself. His senses were running rampant. Heero was smelling roses and perfume, Serena's favorite perfume. Light. Light was engulfing him. Blue, pink, lavender, red, and white. The colors disappeared and blue filled his vision. Heero threw down the picture. He breathed hard. All Naomi did was smile.  
  
" What did you see Heero?" Naomi asked. " Light." Was the first word Heero said. " What kind?" " Blue." " Bright?" " Yes." Naomi's smile widened.  
  
" What did you do." Heero commanded. " Nothing. You did it. You did it all. Did you feel peaceful Heero?" Naomi asked. " Yes, it was like Serena was there." Naomi nodded. " It should have felt like that. You were experiencing the boundaries between life and death. Something that only one person can do." Heero sat quite. He didn't truly believe that he had just seen Limbo. Well, in a sense he did. He had seen it many times but not like that. " What did you do?" Heero asked. " I told you nothing." Heero didn't believe her. " You're lying. You did something now what did you do!" Heero slammed his fists on the table. " Nothing" Heero didn't accept that answer. " Some hallucinogenic that can be absorbed into the skin." Naomi shook her head. " No." Heero's anger was rising.  
  
" Something on the picture. Had to be something on the picture." Naomi shook her head again. " No." Heero was furious. " Then what is it damn it! Give me a damn clue!" Naomi once again shook her head. " I can't give you a clue Heero for there are no clues to give. Only you could have given yourself those emotions. No drugs. You are going through what everyone else I have seen ,go through. Don't worry Heero, your efforts will be rewarded very soon." Naomi said calmly. " How soon? I." Naomi stopped Heero in mid sentence. " Do you here that?" Naomi asked. " Sounds like the elevator coming down." Heero said. A red light blinked. " Run Heero! It's them! Run! Run!" Naomi sprinted to the back. Heero followed in close pursuit. Naomi flung the door open and ran out onto the beach in the black starless night. As Heero followed Naomi, a shot and a scream rang out. " Naomi! Naomi! Where are you! Answer me! Naomi!" Heero feared that he had lost her. The shot worried him. Had Naomi been hurt? Footsteps were behind him. Heero turned around. " I sure ain't Naomi but I is gonna crush ya either way."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Oh yea! You have to review if you want more . Right now doe, I do hope you look up BunnyStar's profile and go to that site. She was a good person and a great writer. This time I wont be mad if you don't review. But let me tell ya nonreviewin people, authors take time to write chapters even if the chapters are short and not organized. So please review on someones hard work. That could really brighten an authors day. My preaching is done. OH that reminds me. Okay, some people have asked me about a hentai for this story. My answer is..... ok. It took a lot of persuasion but I say yes. If you want it, please put this in your review.  
  
I ______ would like a hentai sidestory.  
  
Say goodbye Heero plush doll! ::Grumble grumble.::  
  
Ishtar 


	6. Chapter 6: History and Reunion

Soul Survivor  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys and guyettes! I know you guys missed me! I'm feelin the love! Not really but I think I feel it.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, you guys know the deal, I don't own anything except most of the plot and my characters Naomi, Kaedence, and Felicia, and some others. Dean Koontz owns the book Soul Survivor and SM and GW belong to their respective owners who happen to be geniouses. Also during role call, last name is first.  
  
-History-= means I'm going to 3rd person omnesient which means everyones thought and emotions are displayed and writing is sometimes unusual. That's enough of my Honors English class for you.  
  
Chapter 6: History  
  
Heero looked up. His mind was racing with worry. Where was Naomi and what had happened to her? Heero looked at the man that was above him. A tall man with a gut. It was the real Wallis Blik. He smirked at Heero. " What boy? Did you think that those Karate moves would get rid of me? Ha! You wish you little shit." Wallis kicked Heero in the gut. Heero groaned. " What? You not going to give me a fight? And I thought you wanted to see your wife alive. Hehe, I saw her just a few days ago. Mighty pretty she is. I got a hold of her and tied her up. I told her to scream for me." Wallis laughed, his gut bouncing heavily. Heero growled. He kicked the feet out from under him. Wallis fell to the ground. Heero stood and began smashing the heel of his boot into his face. Heero stomped and grinded, never letting up. Finally, Wallis took Heero's leg and pushed him aside. Wallis pulled out a gun and put it to Heero's head. " You shit! You fucking shit! Broke my damn nose! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" Wallis rolled Heero onto his back. He sat on him, pinning Heero's body to the ground. Wallis slammed Heero's head into the sand.  
  
Heero couldn't breath. His lungs felt heavy, it was painful to breath. He had tried to fight but his anger had gotten the best of him. Serena. What did they do to her? How did they get a hold of her? Naomi. Where was she? Heero hadn't heard a sound from her. Had she been shot? Had she avoided the shot? Was she captured? Were they torturing her? Making her tell them were Serena was?  
  
" Naomi!" Heero called. Wallis slammed his head on the sand. Heero coughed out sand and called again. " Naomi! Where are you!" Wallis slammed Heero's head down again. " Hey man, you need help?" Wallis turned around. A shot rang out into the darkness. Wallis fell over. He was dead.  
  
Someone grabbed Heero by his shirt. He pushed Heero foreward. They walked until they saw Naomi with three other people. Naomi smiled but it was strained. She stood. She walked slowly to Heero. Once she met him, she wrapped her arms around Heero's neck. " Heero, your safe thank God." She stepped back. " Heero, we have to go. We have to go get Serena. Your little girls are waiting on you." Naomi stepped towards the man that saved Heero. " Joesph, we need a car." Naomi said. She sat down. Heero noticed that Naomi was holding her side. " Naomi, have you been hurt?" Naomi looked up. She smiled. " Nothing I can't handle. I'll be alright." She patted Heero's head as he kneeled in front of her. " The shot. You were hit weren't you." Heero said as he stated a fact that he already had known. Naomi smiled. A Ford Explorer pulled onto the sand. Naomi stood slowly. She walked to the side, opened it and got in. She rolled down a window. " Heero! We must hurry. Treize is on his way to get Serena as we speak! We can't let that bastard get a hold on her!" Heero nodded. Joesph stopped him. " Listen Heero. Once you get Serena, come to this place." Joesph gave Heero a card. " We have your girls. They are safe but won't be for long." Joesph shook Heero's hand and let Heero go. " Good luck! Godspeed! Godspeed young man, Godspeed!"  
  
" Sir, please inform me of why we are going to this cabin?" Treize looked at his driver. Treize laughed. " Simple my friend, once we have Serena, we can do anything we like. No one in the world could stop us. We could form an army against the government and slaughter many! If we have Serena, we have the power of the gods themselves." Treize ran a gloved hand through his hair. " What would Serena think of us using her like that?" Treize let out a haughty laugh. " Who cares what she thinks."  
  
" Left up here Heero." Naomi said. She held her side in pain. Heero's eyes shifted to Naomi. " We need to get you to a hospital." Naomi virgorously shook her head. " No, keep going. We have to reach Serena." Heero nodded, still unsure. " Heero, Serena never told you where she was from did she?" Heero thought. He had gotten around the subject with Serena but she gave him round-about answers. " Not really. Everytime I asked, she just went to a different subject." Naomi laughed lightly. " Of coarse she would. We told her not to tell. Heero, I am about to tell you about Serena's past. You must keep an open mind about this. This is what you want to know."  
  
-History-  
  
Under an ordinary research building is an unbelievable lab. This lab is contained with children. Not ordinary children but test tube fetuses.  
  
-End-  
  
" You've heard of telekinesis, ESP, poltergeists? Well we believed that this was caused by special people. These people are children. Everything that happens is centered around these special children. We wanted to understand this power so we decided to make children. We thought if we could understand this power of children then we could understand things of our world even the universe. So that was what we did. We created children. We put them in solitary confinement so we could observe them. Majority of the children were special, but some were ordinary. We had our experiments and sucesses but nothing was like this girl. We didn't want to get attached to the children so we created numbers, uh, codes. No attachements."  
  
-History-  
  
2958. Here sits a girl called 2958. Her blonde hair pulled back into two tiny braids. Her eyes like steel. Here she sits in her room rocking back and forth. She has extrodinary power. She is able to see beyond the laboratory and control. She is able to enter peoples mind and control them.  
  
-End-  
  
" 2958 was so special that the government wanted to use her controling ability to eliminate enemies. She could go across the sea, across the world with her mind and fullfill any mission assigned to her. She was powerful. Too powerful. 2958 started to get out of control, out of our grasp. We were worried for the other children so we called someone we thought could help us. Treize Kushranada. He came with an army of men. Several died for the cause but in the end it was worth it. After a two year period, we, the scientists, came up with a new experiment. We decided that we should send the children out of the laboratory, to the outside world. We agreed. We sent children out one by one into the world. We sent project 2958 out into the world. We called her Relena Dorlian. We called our projects back to test them. It seemed they were doing fine. Then came the other.  
  
-History-  
  
Come. Look at this wonder. Here sits a baby girl with golden-blonde curls. She smiles happily at she watches her teddy bear waltze around her crib.  
  
-End-  
  
" Project 2121 is what we called her. She was an extrodinary success. Not only could she move things with her mind but she could read. She could talk whole sentences when she was one and a half. She could control people and talk telepathically. She was an angel. When she was two, her powers suddenly stopped. We thought she had become normal but that changed. One day project 2121 was in the upstairs orphanage. She had seen a bird hit a window. Worried, she took the bird to one of our specialists. The woman told 2121 that the bird would die. 2121 looked at the bird. She pet it carefully. She then let it go. The bird flew! We realized then that 2121 had the ability to heal. We allowed certain people to come to her to be healed. One man was dieing of cancer. 2121 healed him without a second thought."  
  
Naomi took a ragged breath. She held her side in pain. " Let me take you to a hospital." Heero said. " No! We must get to Serena." Naomi took another shollow breath. " I remember when 2121 asked if I wanted to be healed. All she did was touch me. I felt as if a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I saw blue light, beautiful blue light. I knew then that 2121 was not like the other experiments. We sent 2121 out into the world when she was eleven. We monitered her from our lab in California. Like the others, we tested her every two months." Naomi sighed heavily. " Heero pull over at the rest stop. I need to go to the bathroom." Naomi laughed lightly.  
  
Heero walked into the store and purchased two waters. Heero walked back and thought about what Naomi told him so far. Of coarse this was important but what did this have to do with him and his daughters?  
  
Heero looked at his watch. Naomi had been in the bathroom for at least five minutes. Heero walked up to the door and knocked. " Heero. Help." Naomi cried. Heero busted down the door. There on the floor laid Naomi. She had her shirt pulled up. She had tried to make a bandage out of tissue paper but she failed. " Take me to the car." Heero was about to protest but he knew now was not the time.  
  
Naomi sipped from her water. " Heero, turn left. Now, 2121. Everything was fine with her until you showed up Heero. You first met 2121 at the high school right?" Naomi asked Heero. " Yea, I met her in ninth grade. First day of school I met her. Introduced herself as Serena." Naomi smiled. " I gave her that name."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
" Attention! Attention please! Will all freshman report to the gym! I repeat! Freshman please report to the gym!  
  
Heero looked over Quatre's shoulder to look at the school map. " Let's go left." Heero said in monotone. " Man, look at all the ladies. I think I might get a few numbers today." Duo said. " If a woman gives you her phone number, that woman is not right in the head." Said a chinese youth. " Aw, Wuman, do you have to be so mean?" Duo asked. " I told you not to call me Wuman! Injustice! Braided idiot! Come back here so I can cut your braid!"  
  
Quatre sighed heavily. He looked back at the map. " Trowa, do you know where we are? This school is so big." Trowa's visible green eye looked at his blonde companion. He shrugged. " Heero? You?" Heero grunted. " Are you lost?" asked a beautiful voice. Heero and the group turned to see a lovely vision. A blonde girl with golden-melded hair and sea blue eyes. She smiled. " Are you Freshman? I'm a Freshman. I was heading to the gym and it looked like you were lost. I'm Serena. And who might you be?" Duo ran up to Serena. " I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." Serena smiled kindly. " Let me introduce you to my friends. The blonde is Quatre Winner, black hair is Wufei Chang, Brown hair covering one eye is Trowa Barton, and the anti- social is Heero Yuy."  
  
-End-  
  
" I remember having almost every class with her. Then Relena came into the picture." Heero mentally growled. He hated Relena with a passion. " Did Relena become your girlfriend?" Naomi asked. " Not really. She thought that we were so I just let her live her dream. I really loved Serena the first moment I saw her. It took awhile for me to admit it to myself." Heero said. " How long have you known Relena?" Heero thought. " Since seventh grade."  
  
Naomi laughed. " Who would have thought that the bitterest of rivals would end up in the same high school fighting over the same boy! What a find!" Naomi settled.  
  
" Tell me more."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
" Freshman! Freshman listen! We are going to put you in homerooms and then you will receive your schedules. Please come down once you hear your name called." The principal cleared his voice. " These people will go with Hino sensei. Katomo Yuri, Kurazuka Shinji, Moto Chesa, Tsukino Serena, Yuza Kenichi, Yuy Heero, Maxwell Duo, Yukimora Kyoko, Winner Quatre, Yoshiwa Tetsuo and Barton Trowa. Please come down from the bleachers." The chosen students followed the raven haired teacher.  
  
-Two Weeks Later-  
  
" What's wrong Freshman? Lost?" Serena and Heero looked up from their conversation. " Actually, we aren't lost, we happen to be on study period.  
  
We decided that we should just roam. Have a problem?" The Sophmore shook his head and walked away. " You certainlly know how to talk to superiors." Heero said.  
  
Serena giggled. " I've had practice. Being called a stupid Freshman kind of gets you pumped to talk back." Heero was about to say something until someone grabbed hold of his arm. " Heero! How wonderful that I found you! Heero, I just wanted to know that you will vote for me to be Freshman President. I do have your vote right? Right?" Relena all but screamed. Heero looked directly into Relena's eyes. Relena beamed. " Actually Relena, I already promised Serena my vote for Freshman President. I'm sort of like her manager." Serena smiled and put her arm on Heero's shoulder. " Is that why you won't go on dates with me? Because you're with her?" Heero nodded. Before Relena could say anymore, the bell rang. " Let's go Heero. We have to go to English." Serena entwined her fingers with Heero's. I'm going to have the last laugh today, Relena thought. " Hey Serena!" Serena stopped. She turned. " I'm smarter than you! I'm in Honors English 2! Beat that!" Relena laughed. Serena sighed. " I can beat that. I'm in Honors English Advanced 2! That's awesome for a Freshman! And What are you? A second year Freshman?"  
  
-End-  
  
Naomi cried in pain. She grabbed Heero's jacket sleeve. " Naomi, I'm taking you to the hospital now!" Naomi cried. " No! You can't! Just get me to Serena. Get me into Serena's healing arms. Listen. We brought Serena back for testing one day. We watched her carefully. She had huge flutuations in her heart when your name was mentioned. Before she came back, Serena had to get a sample of your blood. She did that. Now, you must be wondering why we did this. We wanted someone close to 2121's heart and it just happened to be you. We turned your DNA into a reproductive source, thus impregenating 2121. This was a new experiment. It turned out quiet sucessful. Through this experiment Felicia was born. We examened Felicia for any signs of any activity and we found little amounts. She has the power to see into the future. She can do it very seldom but she can. We found that mixing DNA with a regular person limits the effects but we found something worthwhile. Heero, as a child, were you able to move things around by using your mind?" Heero thought. " When I was a child? Yes, I remember being able to do something like that. Why?" Heero's eyes caught Naomi's. Because we found that you have the power to move things. The telekinesis was not as strong as 2121's but it was there. It was the same for Kaedence too." Naomi slouched considerably. "Tell me more about 2121's, no Serena's school years."  
  
-Past-  
  
Senoir Year  
  
" Attention everyone who purchased Yearbooks. The Yearbooks have arrived. We will be calling you by grade so listen carefully. Seniors will be right after announcements, Juniors after second period, Sophmores during first through third lunch and Freshman after fourth. Thanks. All graduating Beta Club members, please come to the A Hall and pick up your Beta medals. All Student Council members need to meet with President Serena Tsukino after announcements to disscuss Prom ideas. All Student Council runners will meet in the main building lobby to receive applications from President Tsukino. Please bring your Report Cards. All JROTC students will report to the Gym during session room. If You have not turned your JROTC uniform in bring it with you. This is from Colonel Tsukino and Lt. Colonel Yuy. Seniors, you need to have your money orders for your cap and gown by Friday. Also Seniors, Prom tickets have just gone on sale in the bookstore. The tickets are $ 20.00's a pair. The first hundred couples to purchase tickets will be given a free picture frame. Remember Seniors that Senior Week is next week and the schedule is as follows: Monday is Chinese day, Tuesday is Pajama day including pillows and blankets, Wednsday is early dissmissal with the lock-in that night, Thursday is late day, and Friday is no school. That's all the announcements for today and have a great day."  
  
" Man, I don't know who to ask to go to the prom with me. I have so many girls lined up that I just can't decide. Who you going with Q-man?" Duo asked. Quatre turned a light shade of pink. " I asked Dorothy to go with me. She said yes." Quatre blushed more. Duo laughed. " Go Q-man! Wuman, who you going with?" Wufei growled. " I said don't call me that but if you must know, I'm going with Marian." Duo looked to Trowa. " I'm going with Kyoko Yukimora." Duo's eyes bulged. " I thought you would go with Shizuka! Hey, Kyoko's a cute girl. What about you Heero? Last dance of the year." Heero grunted. " Don't tell us that your going with Relena! What a major bummer man. I feel so bad for you." Duo said. " Serena. I'm going with Serena." If Duo's eyes were huge already, they were plate size now. " Serena! When did you ask her? When were you gonna tell this to us?" Duo yelled. Heero was slightly red. At that moment, Serena walked by Heero to her locker. " Serena, wanna go to the prom with me?" Heero yelled to her. Serena looked up. " Of coarse! Hey Heero, call me tonight and we'll decide what we wanna do next week while we're off for Wednsday and Friday!" Serena yelled back. " Okay!" Heero had yelled back to her. Heero turned back to his friends. " There, you witnessed it first hand." Duo's mouth was open. " So you didn't know if she would have gone with you? And what did Serena mean when she said call her about Wednsday and Friday? Heero! Details! Heero!"  
  
-End-  
  
Naomi laughed. " You always brought out the best in 2121. Before Relena's senior year, we brought her back to the lab. She had been out of control since you went out with 2121. She on several occasions tried to kill 2121. After you married 2121, I thought that there wasn't any reason to make her come back. We had look at Kaedence and she was like Felicia. But they wanted more tests. We brought 2121 back this happened two weeks before the plane crash. I trust you remember." Heero nodded. " I went to observe 2121 and the children and I realized that what we were doing was wrong. We were testing the will of God. I knew then that I had to get them out of there. So one night, I freed them. I got hold of some tickets to Tokyo. It was the dead of night. We got through the security by 2121 healing them. We got on the plane and left America. I thought we were safe until they used 2958 to find us. Relena brought down the plane but oddly, me, Serena, and the children were unhurt. At that very moment of terror, Serena had used her power to put us into a different dimesion, leaving us unharmed. The bodys you found were fake. After the crash, we had to hide. Serena then had an idea, she told me to take pictures of the dead and she would bless them. What she did was amazing because she had gotten in contact with the dead." Naomi tried to reach for the water but failed. She sat back. Her lips were parched. " We contacted the foster parents of 2121 and told them the truth. We told them to keep quite until the moment came." Naomi tried again to reach for the water. Heero reached for it and gave it to her. " Thanks." She sipped. She then handed it back to Heero and he put it back in the holder. " That's why Irene was so calm everytime I talked to her." Naomi nodded. "Yes. Serena didn't want to tell you because she was afraid that you would be in danger. Turns out, you put yourself in danger." Naomi cried out again. " Oh! Oh! Heero it hurts so bad! Oh!" Naomi's face twisted in pain. As if some calmness washed over her, Naomi stopped. " Heero, please take care of Serena. She is so special." Naomi's eyes drooped. " Naomi? Naomi you can't go! Naomi! You can't leave Serena! Naomi please!" Heero yelled at her. Heero swerved to the side. Heero gathered Naomi in his arms. " Heero, I can't make it, but you can. Make a left at Bear Creek and then a right till you travel up a dirt road. There your lover awaits." Naomi said softly like the breeze. " I did so many wrong things in life but I did do something right. I created Serena." She laughed softly. " Save your breath Naomi." Naomi shook her head. " Heero, there is something else. When your friends outside of your other four friends get older, you and Serena and your four friends will stay the same while everyone else gets older. That is another gift from Serena. Treat her with love Heero, treat her with love,wi-," Naomi never was able to finish her sentence.  
  
Heero did as Naomi had told him to do. He made a left at Bear Creek and a right. As he traveled the dirt road, he didn't know how to respond to the fact that after a year, he was going to see his beloved wife. He really didn't have time to think about it because he was now at the cabin. A tall man came running out. " I'm sorry but Naomi died on the way." The man cried. " Naomi! Naomi! Why? My Naomi!" The man Heero now recognized as Naomi's husband feel to his knees in tears. Heero looked toward the cabin. There he saw the very woman he had always loved to see. "Serena." Heero whispered. Serena walked slowly to the passenger side of the car. She held Naomi in her arms. She touched Naomi's face gently. She shed crystalline tears of pain. " Mother." Serena laid Naomi on the ground carefully. Serena looked at Heero through her tears. She got up and slowly made her way to him. She stood a few feet from him. " Heero!" Serena cried as she feel into Heero's awaiting arms. Heero stroked Serena's hair and whispered soothing words of comfort to her. Serena held Heero tightly and Heero responded even tighter. Heero sighed as he smelled Serena's hair. This was not a dream. This was real. Serena was real. He had finally found her. After all his searching, Heero had found Serena.  
  
" Well, she's gone." Came a voice. Serena look at Naomi's husband with sudden fear. " Well, if it isn't 2121. How wonderful to see you-not. How dare you hang onto my Heero like that! I will kill you! But first, how about we lighten things up abit?" Naomi's husband took a lighter and lit it to his clothes. " Burn! Hahahahaha! Burn!"  
  
So did you like it? Not like it? Please review me! I have one more chapter then that's it! I hope you have like it! I would love input. Thanx! Ishtar 


	7. Chapter 7: Peace At Last

Soul Survivor  
  
Ishtar: Its nice to hear from you guys again. I was lonely! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because it is the last. Yep! The last one of Soul Survivor. If you want, I'll make a sequel. Just gotta let me know in your review if you want a sequel.  
  
Lawyers: Disclaimer Ishtar.  
  
Ishtar: I know damnit! Let me get to it! Disclaimer: Dean Koontz+ Sailor Moon+ Gundam Wing+ Some ideas in plot=not mine. Me+lint+ Heero plush doll= No money. Get it? Got it? Great! On with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Peace at Last  
  
Heero pushed Serena inside the cabin. He slammed the door but it was useless. The Controlled as Heero called him was laughing joyfully. Heero grabbed a gun off the table and shot three bullets. The blood spurted from his body but he kept coming.  
  
"Serena! Run out into the woods! Hurry!" Serena nodded and slipped out into the darkness, her sneakers carrying her as fast as they could take her. Heero backed up against the door. He fired again but it was again for a useless cause. Heero swung open the door and ran after Serena. He caught up with her after a minute of sprinting.  
  
"Wow! This is fun! Run as fast as you can but you can beat me!" The Controlled shouted. As Serena and Heero progressed into the woods, they noticed that the woods behind them were smoking. Heero looked behind them. The Controlled had stopped moving and had fallen to the ground. Heero caught Serena's hand. She stopped. "Rest, we'll continue in a minute." Serena nodded and sat on a log. She breathed heavily. Wings flapping drew Heero's attention. He watched as a bird flew down and started pecking at Serena. Heero grabbed her and shielded her with his body. Heero swatted at it as the bird scratched and tore at his jacket. Heero's arm shielded Serena's face as the bird swooped down for another go. The bird dived at Heero, trying to go for Serena's beautiful eyes. Heero looked behind him as he swatted the fire was getting closer. Wasting no time, Heero grabbed the bird around the neck. He could feel the tiny bones crunch under his fingers. Heero drew Serena back so he could look at her. He had succeeded in protecting her. She was spotless while Heero's face was blotchy and scratched. He took her hand and began to run again.  
  
The heat from the flames seemed unbearable. The flames spread quickly, catching on to anything that could burn. Serena's jacket began to smolder from the fire. She shrugged it off. As soon as it was off, it burst into flames. Heero pulled Serena back against his body. As Heero turned around, he felt something attack him from behind. Heero fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Serena stepped back in fear. Whatever attacked him was about to do it again. "Heero! Watch out!" Heero turned to see a wolf. The wolf barred its teeth. It attacked again. It sunk its claws into Heero's calf. Heero grunted with pain as he used his other foot to kick the wolf. The wolf backed up getting ready for another attack. Before the wolf could attack, Relena's controlling stopped. The wolf looked at Heero, shook its head, and ran past them. Heero dropped to the ground. Serena knelt beside him. "Heero, we can't stop now. Relena will just find something else to control. Come on, I'll help you." Serena put an arm around her shoulder. Heero stood and they slowly moved to a clearing. As they began to cross the clearing, a herd of animals sprang from the bushes. Heero pulled Serena close to him. He wrapped his arms around Serena. Serena watched as the animals ran past with them in the middle. She couldn't decide whether it was a beautiful sight to a bad omen.  
  
When the herd passed, Heero grabbed Serena's hand again and began to move. When he moved, he noticed; he wasn't hurting anymore. Heero looked at Serena's bright blue eyes. He knew by looking in them that he had been healed by her as the herd passed. Heero looked at Serena. She was looking at something. "Car." She whispered. They had gotten away from the forest, they had gotten away from the fire, and now all they had to do was find their daughters. Heero looked at Serena from the corner of his eye. .........................  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. Serena looked at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes." Serena said. Heero nodded and pulled over at a diner.  
  
"Welcome to Todd's Diner, how may I help you?" asked a brunette. "Two ham sandwiches, please." Serena said in a small voice. The woman smiled. "Well aren't you a cutie! So adorable! I'll be back with your food." The woman walked off. Serena walked of to look at a game. Heero walked up behind her. He watched as she pressed the buttons. "Wanna play?" Heero asked her. Serena nodded. Heero gave her two quarters. She put them in so she could play Columns. Serena started out slow but then grew to a fast pace as she put the blocks together. Soon Serena was moving to fast that Heero could barely see where she put the blocks before she did another. "You are special." Heero whispered. The waitress came back but not with their orders. "Serena! I'll kill you!" the woman lunged at Serena but she sidestepped the controlled woman. Heero grabbed the woman and snatched the knife from her flailing hands. "Hold her." Serena said softly. Heero held the woman as Serena came up to her. She touched the waitresses' face gingerly. The woman stopped. "You, you helped me. What happened?" The diner door swung open. "Nothing happened, my dear. Nothing happened. Ah, there you are 2121. I have been looking all over for you." Treize attempted to grab Serena, but Heero grabbed her first. The driver pointed a gun at Heero's head. "Give her to Mr. Treize. Come here girl or I'll shoot. Come here I said or I'll-." The man stopped. "This is cool!" Treize turned and shot him. "Come here 2121." Treize held out a hand, his gun pointed to Heero. Serena looked at Treize. "I dare not move." Serena told Treize. "Why, you!" Treize's gun began to shake. "What's happening?" Treize's gun began to point towards him. "NO! NO! NO DON'T PLEASE! NO DON'T! AH!" Treize's own gun caused his death.  
  
"Because of your controller." Serena said. A man stepped to Heero. "Take my truck."  
  
..............................  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked worried. Serena nodded. "I'm just tired." Heero nodded. Heero's eye's then flashed. "Cool thing life is." Said Heero. Serena looked at him.  
  
"Relena! Get out of him!" Serena screamed. "Why, this is so cool! I Think I see train tracks." Relena made Heero park the van on the tracks.  
  
"How about I just let him sit here and die. If I can't have him then you can't have him." Relena made Heero throw the keys out the window. "Relena stop it!" Serena dashed out the van and began her search for the keys. "Oh, you're getting colder. Colder, colder, warm, warmer, warmer, hotter, hotter, oh look, you found them. What a good girl!" Serena raced back to the van. She hopped in and tried to put the key into the ignition. Heero's hand blocked her way. Serena gave up. The train was close. She grabbed Heero's hand and concentrated. "What are you doing? Get off me! Stop it! Leave me alone! Stop!" The van began to glow a bright pink. The van rocked with Serena's concentration. The van disappeared. Back at the lab, Relena's room also began to glow. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Relena fell back on her pillows. She had fainted.  
  
-Six Months Later-  
  
Happy giggling filled his ears. Heero watched as Serena and his daughters played in the sand at the beach. After moving from place to place to spread Serena's gift, it was about time for a rest. At least he was doing what Naomi wanted him to do. At least they were protected by some supporters. And the supporters had agreed that they take a rest.  
  
Heero was as happy as he could ever be. He had his daughters whom were now chasing a crab, and his wife. He looked at Serena. She looked back at him with a smile. She flipped her silver hair over her shoulder. Serena lay against him as she flipped another page to her book. She pushed her sunglasses up with her middle finger and let the light glint off of her wedding band. Heero wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. She smiled serenely. Serena took Heero's face in her hands. She leaned to him and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back. Heero leaned forward and captured Serena's lips in a passionate kiss. Serena ran her fingers through his hair while Heero just pressed Serena more into the kiss. They pulled back for air. "I love your kisses." Serena whispered lovingly. "There are plenty more."  
  
Okay! I'm done! That's it folks! Please read and review.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Please tell me if you want a sequel!  
  
Star Girl: In Chapter 3, the woman's name is Lisa not Lita. Lita isn't in this story. Sorry if you were confused.  
  
Please read my other fics too: Forbidden Passion and Cosmos Surprise.  
  
Ja Ne  
Ishtar 


End file.
